


If we survive the night. (Just until dawn.)

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Series: Just until dawn. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Experimental Style, M/M, Major character death is only possible, More tags to be added, Probably too many commas, Ray is still there, Real shitty tense usage, Shut up I don't care, Tags May Change, Until Dawn - AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff decides that the crew could use a break, the stress of videos and editing quickly tearing them down. And what better place to vacation then Geoff's distant relative's old hotel turned cabin up on the mountain? </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"What's it called?" Michael asks, swiveling his chair to face his boss.</p>
<p>"Blackwood Pines Hotel. It's on Blackwood Mountain. My cousin owns the whole thing." Geoff patiently explains again from where he's standing by the door of their office. </p>
<p>"Blackwood Pines..." Gavin echoes, words transitioning into a thoughtful hum.</p>
<p>"If you switch the 'i' and the 'e' you get 'penis.'" The words are deadpanned from Ray who doesn't even turn away from his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that this story won't have all the same plot lines as the game. Until Dawn's storyline is a basic outline for this story, but don't expect all the same things or events.

Hello and welcome to my Achievement Hunter Until Dawn fanfiction. I've been trying to figure out how to do this and I think I've finally found a way. 

Unfortunately there won't be any QTE's or Don't Move sections as I couldn't figure out a proper way to integrate that into text. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know.

However there will still be major choices that will affect your outcome, the story, and the relationships between the characters. The choices will be limited to only major things, as having a different choice for nearly every dialogue option would prove cumbersome. 

Choices will be shown like this:

_"Oh my god I'm so sick of hearing this. C'mon, Ray." Michael prompted the younger, fingers rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses. "This is all bullshit. There aren't any spooky mine survivors down there. There isn't anyone else up here besides us, Geoff's just paranoid and drunk-"_

_"Fuck you! I know what I saw!" Geoff interjected into the conversation with a frustrated and frenzied tone, Michael pretty much ignoring it all together._

_"Let's go back to the cabin and leave Geoff to fuckin' play Scooby Doo or whatever." Michael jeered towards Geoff with a tilt of his head before pointing an expectant look in Ray's direction._

At which point you will have two options. 

_**Investigate the mines with Geoff**_ ○ 

_**Go back to the cabin with Michael**_ ○

The choices will be decided by the number of votes in the comments for the choice. A week after the chapter has been posted, I will tally up the votes. So let's say more people vote for investigating with Geoff, the scene would play out like so:

> _**Investigate the mines with Geoff**_ ◉

_"I don't know Michael....I mean, they said there was a big collapse or something and tons of miners got stuck inside. There could be someone still down there, even after all this time. Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on Geoff otherwise he'll fall and break his back or somethin'." He shrugged, scratching the side of his neck awkwardly and not acknowledging Geoff's offended sound._

_Michael scoffed and shook his head. "You guys are retards." He stated before throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine, whatever. Go be Sherlock fucking Holmes. I'll be back at the cabin." The hotheaded male rolled his eyes before he stormed off, snow crunching under his shoes as he left, Geoff flipping him off until he was out of sight._

_**εїз BUTTERFLY EFFECT UPDATE εїз**_

The character traits and relationship statuses will be seen at the start of every new chapter/new POV, along with the character's current objective. 

The character traits will be scored out of 30. So for Ray it could look like,

_**RAY** _

_**CHARACTER TRAITS**_

_**HONORABLE: 25/30** _  
_**CHARITABLE: 15/30** _  
_**FUNNY: 30/30** _  
_**BRAVE: 10/30** _  
_**ROMANTIC: 25/30** _  
_**CURIOUS: 15/30** _

_**RELATIONSHIP STATUS** _

_**GEOFF: 15/30 (+5)**_  
_**MICHAEL: 25/30 (-5)**_  
_**GAVIN: 25/30**_  
_**RYAN: 20/30**_  
_**JACK: 15/30**_  
_**JEREMY: 15/30**_  
_**TREVOR: 15/30**_

_**Current objective: Investigate mines.** _

As you can see Geoff and Michael's relationship statuses were changed by the decision Ray made and was denoted by the adding or subtracting of points. 

The butterfly effects will look like this:

_**BUTTERFLY EFFECTS** _

_**#3 - Ray chose to investigate the mines with Geoff | ???** _

There will also be totems but those will be further explained later in the store. The basics are still the same, each color means a different kind of vision (which I'll list when it comes up) and a vision will be described. They'll be a place to look at the acquired totems as well but in a completely separate fanfiction so each new chapter won't be cluttered as much.

There is a basic character sheet of which character aligns with which but don't take it too seriously as it's just a basic reference and is in no way a guideline for how the guys will act. Here is it:

Michael - Mike  
Gavin - Jessica  
Ray - Sam  
Ryan - Josh  
Geoff - Emily  
Jack - Matt  
Jeremy - Chris  
Trevor - Ashley

Remember, this is all subject to change but this is my current layout and it's what I'll be moving forward with. Keep an eye out for chapter one soon! Feel free to ask any questions if you have them.


	2. 1. Lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you know there was a big mine collapse on the mountain?" 
> 
> "Huh?" Trevor responds from Ryan's side.
> 
> "Yeah, in 1952 a catastrophic structural collapse occurred trapping 30 miners inside the mines. Only 12 survived and they were admitted to the Sanatorium on the mountain." The elder explained, soft blue eyes staring down at the information on his phone, the light from screen casting a gentle light to Ryan's face.
> 
> "That's not ominous at all." Jeremy chuckles from his seat, turning his gaze from the window to Ryan who nods.

"What's it called?" Michael asks, swiveling his chair to face his boss.

"Blackwood Pines Hotel. It's on Blackwood Mountain in Alberta, Canada. My cousin owns the whole thing." Geoff patiently explains again from where he's standing by the door of their office.

"Blackwood Pines..." Gavin echoes, words transitioning into a thoughtful hum.

"If you switch the 'i' and the 'e' you get 'penis.'" The words are deadpanned from Ray who doesn't even turn away from his desk.

Inked fingers rub over soft skin, moving up and pushing through tussled black hair. "Thank you, Ray, for pointing that out." Geoff sighed, looking at his coworkers. 

"Canada is kind of far away. If you want us all to take a vacation we could just go somewhere more local?" Ryan offered from his seat.

"Nah, let's do it. What's the point of going on vacation and staying in the country? Canada all the fucking way, eh?" Michael laughed, pushing a thick and joking Canadian accent onto the last sentence. 

"I think it'll be nice to just chill and hang out on the mountain for a while." Jack smiles, Gavin nodding along with him.

"Good, cause I already bought our tickets and set everything up with my cousin." Geoff informs the others. "And Trevor and Jeremy will be coming along with us. I asked the others but they're all busy. So time to start packing up, kids!" The boss exclaims with a large grin, patting Jack and Ryan's shoulders with his hands. 

-

That's how they end up driving the streets of Alberta in a silver rental minivan, the jokes of being a suburban mom on their way to the kid's soccer practice having been bled dry by the first hour into the drive. 

Geoff's in the driver's seat, Jack in the passenger seat with a map of Alberta unfolded over his lap. The seats behind the two Gents are filled by the Lads, Michael's head resting on Gavin's shoulder and eyes closed so he can rest while Ray is playing something on his pink DS, probably Pokémon if given a guess. Behind them Jeremy, Trevor, and Ryan are sat, Trevor and Ryan dicking around on their phones while Jeremy sneaks subtle glances at Trevor. 

"So, we're gonna have to take a cable car once we get to the base of the mountain since there's no way up with a car." Jack informs the others, turning his head to gaze back at the occupants of the car. The responses are varied hums of acknowledgment leaving Jack to shake his head and look back out the window at the snowy area around them. It's quite a change, going from Austin's dry heat to Alberta's chilling cold. The transition had been enough to make Gavin gag after stepping out of the plane, much to his own dismay and Michael's amusement. 

Geoff nods simply. "We still got about 2 hours before we get there. So...time for some radio." He exclaims, glancing down to the console before switching on the radio with nimble fingers, flipping it to a random channel. 

_'O Death, O Death.  
Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_

_Well what is this, that I can't see?_  
_With ice cold hands taking hold of me._  
_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold._  
_Who'll have mercy on my soul?_  
_O Death, O Death, consider my age._  
_Please don't take me at this stage._

_O, Death. O Death.  
Won't you spare me over 'til another year?_ '

Geoff raised an eyebrow, cool blue eyes glancing down to the radio curiously. "Interesting music. Seems a little morbid."

The music went silent and Geoff resisted the urge the switch the channel, not moving to do so when Ryan spoke up from the back.

"Did you know there was a big mine collapse on the mountain?" 

"Huh?" Trevor responds from Ryan's side.

"Yeah, in 1952 a catastrophic structural collapse occurred trapping 30 miners inside the mines. Only 12 survived and they were admitted to the Sanatorium on the mountain." The elder explained, soft blue eyes staring down at the information on his phone, the light from screen casting a gentle light to Ryan's face.

"That's not ominous at all." Jeremy chuckles from his seat, turning his gaze from the window to Ryan who chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, super not creep- ah!" The Gent's voice is cut off by a startled noise when the the music kicks back in, Geoff shouting out in shock as well.

_'O, I am death, and none can tell._  
_If I open the door to heaven or hell._  
_No wealth, no land, no silver, nor gold._  
_Nothing satisfies me but your soul._  
_I'm Death, I come to take the soul._  
_Leave the body and leave it cold._

_O, Death. O, Death._  
_Won't you spare me over 'til another year?'_

Geoff's quick fingers turn the volume knob all the way to the left as he lets out a disgruntled noise. "Fuckin' dicks, dude!"

Michael's eyes aren't even open as loud snickers from his lips, laugh half muffled by Gavin's shoulder. "You're such an idiot." He sniggers.

"Fuck off!" The retort is spat with a hilariously cracked voice, Geoff focusing on the road. 

The giggles settle and dissipate into silence. 

Hours pass by peacefully after that, most of the guys sleeping so they'll have energy when they finally get to the cabin. Geoff and Jack switch off after a while so the eldest can take a nap against the window, but not before he snaps a quick picture of the cute cuddled position Michael and Gavin have gotten themselves into. 

\---

**RYAN**

**CHARACTER TRAITS**

**HONORABLE: 20/30  
** **CHARITABLE: 10/30**  
**FUNNY: 15/30**  
**BRAVE: 20/30**  
**ROMANTIC: 5/30**  
**CURIOUS: 20/30**

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS**

**GEOFF: 15/30  
** **MICHAEL: 10/30**  
**GAVIN: 15/30**  
**RAY: 15/30**  
**JACK: 10/30**  
**JEREMY: 10/30  
**TREVOR: 10/30** **

**CURRENT OBJECTIVE: Get to the cabin**

\---

It's almost like a huge sleeping giant, Ryan thinks to himself as the eight men ride the cable car up the mountain, steadily climbing towards the top.

It's presence is intimidating, and that's putting it mildly. The cold shadow casts over them menacingly, leaving an eerie shudder in it's wake. It's a perfect horror movie setting, he notes. The perfect cliche, middle of nowhere in the dead of winter with no cell signal.

The ride doesn't take long, most of the guys staring out at the scenery around them or talking amongst themselves. Lurching to a stop the car shakes a little and comes to a complete halt. Ryan's slings his duffle bag over his shoulder and steps outside into the cold, shuddering a little and moving forward so the rest of the men can line out of the cable car. 

"It's fucking cold." Geoff grumbles, holding his bag close to his chest and glaring around, as if glaring ay the cold itself.

"I mean, we're in Canada in the middle of winter. What did you expect?" Jack chuckles from his boyfriend's side, Geoff letting out a noise of dismissal in response. 

"My knob is gonna freeze off." Gavin whines while he wraps his arms tight around himself, shivering a little. 

Michael smirks and slings an arm over Gavin's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll warm it up when we get to the cabin." 

"Gross." Jeremy laughs from Trevor's side, smiling as he walks along with his friends and co workers. The two are walking close together, hands only inches away from touching.

"Ok, so we just go this way and follow the path and we should find the cabin." Jack informs the others, pointing to the sign that stands tall, the dark wood covered in snow but still diligently pointing the way to the cabin. 

Everyone nods and elects to follow Jack and Geoff who walk at the front of the group, the Lads behind them, Jeremy and Trevor puttering behind the three men, leaving Ryan to trail behind all of the guys. The beautiful scenery around him constantly drew his gaze and slowed his pace. Even in winter and blanketed in snow the forest was beautiful but in a lonely and cold kind of way. 

Ryan's soft blue eyes gazed over the snowy trees, pausing when he saw a beautiful doe a few feet away. His breath stopped, body tense as he moved ever so slowly, trying his best to remain inconspicuous while moving closer to get a better look at the deer. Eyes trained on the animal standing in the snow, feet barely lifting off the ground before stepping forward, Ryan's complete focus training on the creature. Because of this he doesn't notice a wooden carving in front of him that his foot knocks into, the sound loud enough to startle the deer into noticing Ryan. 

It's large brown eyes stare straight into Ryan's before the doe jumps off, disappearing in between the trees. 

The Gent sighs and looks down to the ground to find the aforementioned item lying in the snow. He kneels down and clasps the wooden item, brushing off the snow to reveal an animal's face carved out of the wood. "A...totem?" He asks aloud to no one in particular, gazing at the carving. He can't tell what the animal itself is but it looks nice all the same. The only color against the dark wood is a deep crimson _**red**_ that appears to be painted in a circle around the wood. 

Ryan turns the totem in his hand, seeing a large hole in the back in the shape of what he'd guess was a butterfly, the edges outlined by thick red strokes. He gazes into the hole, trying to see what rests inside. 

_**A man with ruffled raven hair and barely visible tattooed fingers stands over the edge of snow covered hill, body leant over and blue gaze peering down to catch a glimpse of whatever lies below. The icy earth beneath his feet gives way and his inked hands shoot out to grab for anything that he can reach. "Help!" The plea is loud and unheard, a pained cry following as he falls and rolls down the hill helplessly like a penny in a dryer. The man's body lands against the unforgiving ground with a thunk and a second later he barely shifts around with an agonized groan.** _

With a disappointed noise Ryan sets the totem back in the snow, standing and brushing himself off before jogging ahead to catch up with the others. 

The cabin comes into view, looming over them just as the mountain had done before. 

"Here we are." Geoff smiles, taking a look at the structure as they approach it. The wood is generously dusted with piles of white where edges stick out. It's large as hell, the roof barely even visible from where Ryan tilts his head skyward. 

The boss moves forward up the snowy steps, everyone watching and holding their bags as they wait.

There's a beat of silence and then...

"Fuck."

"What?" Jack inquires, moving up the steps to join his partner's side. 

"It's uh, locked." Geoff replies, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Then open it. You have the key, right?" Michael prompts with a deep frown, crossing his arms.

Geoff turns to face the group, a look of guilt practically dripping from his features. "Yeah, um, about that. I did have the key. In Austin. And it's still Austin..." He admits, voice growing soft by the end.

The look Michael gives the elder is nothing short of sheer anger.

"Are you...fucking...KIDDING ME?!" He shouts.

"Geoff!!!" Jeremy exclaims from Trevor's side, covering his face with his hands as the man beside him sighs deeply whilst shaking his head. 

"Godammit!" Gavin exclaims, stomping around in a circle before stopping next to Ray and glaring at Geoff.

"What the hell are we gonna do now, Geoff? Go back to Austin?" Jack gave Geoff a tired look, sighing softly when the man just shrugs.

"I mean, we could break in." Ryan offered from his spot in the snow, watching as none of the men even look his way. The Gent sighed and walked away, tuning out the voices of bickering men in favour of focusing on the cabin. He walked along the side, carefully looking for any way in. 

A smaller sized window catches his attention, it's placement too low to climb through alone. But on the ground to the side of the window rests a large metal cabinet-eqsue item. 

"Convenient." Ryan hums thoughtfully before walking back around the cabin and to the group, moving to tap Jeremy on the shoulder once he spots him.

"Hey, Jeremy. I found a window on the side of the cabin and I think you're small enough that you could get in." Ryan explains.

Jeremy pauses for a moment. "I don't know if I should be offended by that or not. But alright, let's go."

"Hold on, you're gonna break into the cabin?" Trevor raises an eyebrow, giving the two a skeptical look.

"I mean, Geoff's family owns it, right? So it's not really breaking in." Gavin chimes in, Michael nodding in agreement. 

Geoff nods vigorously. "And it's better than breaking down the door or something. Jeremy can just get in through the window and unlock the door." 

"Let's just keep this a secret though, ok?" Jack prompts, the others nodding in agreement.

"Alright, this way Jeremy." Ryan gestures for the younger to follow him before turning away and retracting his steps back around the cabin. 

"There's the window. And if we move that cabinet thing you can stand on top and climb in." He explains, Jeremy sizing up the situation before shrugging and letting his backpack fall to the snowy ground.

"Worth a shot."

The two move on either side of the object, Ryan pressing his palm to cold metal and using all his strength to push it through the snow while Jeremy gets the best grip he can on the surface and pull it towards him. A few grunts of effort fill the air before Ryan stops his movements and lets go. "There we are."

He positions himself in front of the box, holding his hands out in case Jeremy falls from his now standing position on the item after climbing on top of it.

"Is it opening?" Ryan asks, unable to see what Jeremy is doing.

"It's open." The statement is proven true when Ryan sees the window being pulled out an pushed up over Jeremy's head.

"Uh, can you grab the flashlight from the side of my bag? It looks pretty dark in there."

Ryan nods and quickly grabs the the torch from the side pocket of Jeremy's backpack, reaching up and handing him the item.

"I'll go wait with the others." He says once Jeremy has started to climb in, earning a grunt of approval that has him walking away. 

\---

**JEREMY**

**CHARACTER TRAITS**

**HONORABLE: 20/30  
** **CHARITABLE: 10/30**  
**FUNNY: 15/30**  
**BRAVE: 15/30**  
**ROMANTIC: 10/30**  
**CURIOUS: 15/30**

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS**

**GEOFF: 15/30**  
**MICHAEL: 20/30**  
**GAVIN: 15/30**  
**RYAN: 15/30 (+5)**  
**JACK: 15/30**  
**RAY: 10/30**  
**TREVOR: 20/30**

**CURRENT OBJECTIVE: Open the door**

\---

"Shit!" Jeremy shouts out as he stretches to grab at a wall or really anything to slow his momentum, but to no avail. He falls through the window and onto the ground, doing an unsuccessful front flip that lands him square on his back.

"Fuck..." Darkness surrounds him and Jeremy mentally pats himself on the back for having Ryan hand him his flashlight beforehand. "Alright, let's do this." He grumbles, pushing his muscular body up from the ground and rolling his shoulders.

The light flashes on from the flashlight in his hand once he presses the small rubber button, an audible _click_ accompanying the new light. He shines the beam around him, illuminating what he thinks to be a small office. The dust is tangible in the air, files and books stacked higher than Jeremy. 

"Hurry up, Lil' J!" A distinct British voice calls out, sounding muffled but still close by. 

"I'm coming!" He shouts out in response, sighing and taking steps towards the exit where the door is already opened. He moves the light and a word in bold, thick white font against a black backdrop flashes in his peripheral version, the text most likely scrawled across a piece of paper. The white text looked like it had spelled out 'WANTED', like an old western paper that had a criminal's mugshot and information on it, but Jeremy wasn't sure. 

The urge to turn and check out the paper makes itself known within Jeremy and he almost makes a move to do just that when another voice breaks through the silence.

"C'mon!!" It's Michael this time, and Jeremy knew it wouldn't be smart to keep all the guys waiting out in the cold. But at the same time the curiosity is high, and who knows when he'll have the chance to investigate this stuff again? 

**Investigate the paper** ○

**Open the door** ○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Wednesday, March 2nd the votes will be tallied up and the story will be changed based on your decision.
> 
> Choose wisely.


End file.
